A cleaning module may clean a printhead of a printing system. The printhead may include a nozzle surface having nozzles to eject printing fluid there from. The cleaning module may include a wiper member to press a wipe material against the printhead to wipe the nozzle surface and remove fluid residue from the nozzle surface and/or nozzles.